Last Christmas (Türkçe Raura Oneshot)
by EcemErdal
Summary: "Bu çok güzel," dedi Laura, bir haftadır aynı manzarayı görüyor olmasına rağmen. Cevap gelmeyince ona döndü, ama Ross pencereye bakmıyordu. Tam da gözlerinin içine, ona bakıyordu. Ona ne zaman böyle baksa kalbinin biraz uyuştuğunu hissederdi. Gözlerinde bir şeyler arıyor gibiydi, derinlerde. Ross uzatmadı. "Ben sana aşığım."


Yorganı üstüne daha çok çekti.

Bilmediği bir sebepten ötürü, birden üşümeye başlamıştı.

Ah, doğru. Burası Colorado'ydu. Ve gerçekten, tam şu anda, dört yıldır, 15 yaşından beri en yakın arkadaşının -aynı zamanda rol arkadaşı- neden Kaliforniya'da nadir yaşanan çok soğuk günlerde herkes kazaklar içindeyken kısa kolluyla durabildiğini anlıyordu.

Asıl soğuk buydu işte.

Ki Lynch'lerin evi -mecaz anlamının yanında- sıcaktı da. Ama sorun Laura ve onun soğuk-karamsar- kafa karıştırıcı; kısaca üşütücü düşünceleriydi. Biliyorum şu an çok saçma geliyor ama bazen olur.

Hani ağlarken gözlerinizden sıcak yaşlar düşer ve ısınırsınız; ama sonunda durduğunuzda büyük bir üşüme-ürperti hissedersiniz ya. Gerçi o buharlaşmadan dolayı oluyor da olabilir. Her neyse. Sonuçta şu anda uyuyamıyordu.

Isınmaya başladığı anda düşünceler hala kafasını kurcalıyordu. Burada ne yapıyordu? Buraya _neden_ gelmişti? Ne zaman bu noktaya gelmişti acaba. Lynch'lerin Colorado'daki eski evlerinde, her yıl yaptıkları Noel tatilinin ortasında ne işi vardı?

Her ne kadar en başında hiç de tuhaf hissetmese de şu an öyleydi. Belki koca odada yalnız olmak ona iyi gelmemişti. Ama yıllardır evde Vanessa'dan ayrı bir odada, yalnız uyuduğu düşünülürse bu çok saçmaydı.

Aslında her şey çok normal ilerlemiş gibi görünüyordu. Bir anlığına.

Laura o gün, oldukça yoruldukları bir set günü, paydostan sonra giyinme odasına neredeyse uçarak gitmişti ve saniyeler sonra da odaya -kapıyı çalmadan- o dalmıştı. Kapıyı çalmadığını söylememize gerek yoktu aslında; nasıl olsa bir odaya sadece bu şekilde dalabilirdiniz. Ayrıca Ross zamanın büyük bir kısmında, Laura'nın giyinme odasına girerken kapı çalmaya girişmezdi bile. Adı üstünde, orası bir _giyinme odasıydı,_ ve girdiği herhangi bir anda çıplak bir genç kız (kast ettiğimiz kız Laura oluyor) giyiniyor olabilirdi- Laura'nın da ilk zamanlarda ona kızma nedeni buydu ama artık bu tür şeyleri önemsemeyecek kadar yakınlardı. Biraz fazla.

Ross o gün böyle bir şey olmasına fırsat bile vermemişti; düşünün, o kadar hızlıydı. Ve odaya girdiğinde nefes nefeseydi.

"Koştun mu sen?"

Başını sallayarak cevap verdi.

"Neden ki?"

"Sana sormak lazım. O sıska bacaklarınla nasıl bu kadar hızlı yürüyebiliyorsun bilmiyorum ama şu an bunu cevaplamasan da olur çünkü sana acilen bir şey sormam lazım."

Laura tek kaşını kaldırarak, "Ne gibi?"

Ross sırıtmaya başladı. "Harika bir teklif gibi, mesela."

Laura güldü. "Biliyorsun Ross, son _harika teklifinde_ az kalsın karakola götürülüyorduk."

Uzun hikâyeydi, boş verin.

Ross gözlerini devirip sarı saçlarını salaş bir hareketle karıştırdı. "Bunu hiç unutmayacaksın, değil mi?"

Onlardan başka, herhangi bir sette kuaförler bir saat uğraştıkları saçın şu anki halini görseler onu muhtemelen öldürürlerdi ama bizimkiler bu çocuğa alışmıştı.

Ayrıca öyle bir durum söz konusu olduğunda Laura kesinlikle onun tarafında yer alırdı çünkü -lanet olsun- şu an, sarı dağınık saçları hafifçe yüzünün tarafına düşerken, üstüne atlamamak için kendini zor tutuyordu.

Nerede kalmıştık? Hah. Tamam. "Pekala, her ne kadar korkuyor olsam da teklifini duyalım, sarışın."

Ross heyecanlı bir gülümsemeyle ona yaklaştı. "Noel'de bizimle Colorado'ya geliyorsun. Aralık sonuna kadar."

Laura şaşırmıştı. Bu bir aile geleneğiydi ve özeldi ve neden gelmesi için çok istekli bakıyordu?

"Ben mi? Neden ki? Ross- "

Ross sabırsızca zıplamaya başladı. Tanısanız tüm halleri arasında en çok çocuksu olanı severdiniz. "Hadi ama Laura. Gelmek istiyor musun, yoksa beni ve yavru köpek gözlerimin üzerinden atlayıp yoluna devam mı edeceksin?"

Sahte ve komik bir _az sonra ağlayabilirim acıklı ifadesi_ yaptıktan sonra Laura elinde olmadan gülüyordu. "İstiyorum, tabii ki ama sizinkilerin bundan haberi var mı acaba?"

"Sana bayılıyorlar. Ayrıca bu yıl birini getirmeme izin verdiler. Ayrıca ş günümü yine kaçıramazsın. Ayrıca Noel zamanı orası harika olur ve seni tanıyorsam bunu seveceğinden eminim. Ayrıca babaannem çok iyi kurabiyeler yapıyor ve sıcak çikolata da olacak ve bu bizim muhtemelen son sezonumuz ve Calum ile Raini'nin gelememe nedenlerini zaten biliyoruz." Ross hepsini tek bir solukta sıralamıştı.

Calum her yıl Kanada'ya, ailesinin yanına giderdi. Raini de aynı sebepten, bayram zamanı ailesiyle sıcak bir tablo sunardı. Gerçi o her zaman bu tabloyu sunardı ama olsun.

Ve bir de Laura vardı işte. Onlarda Noel ve yeni yıl sevinci pek derin işlenmezdi.

Ama evi ilk defa onlarsız bir Noel geçirecekti ve buna hevesli olması tuhaf hissettiriyordu. Ross'un yanında olacak olması ayrı bir sebep olabilirdi ama bunun yanında son zamanlarda ailesiyle yaşadığı sorunlar da sebepler arasında yer alıyordu.

Bir süre bunları gözden geçirirken daldığını fark etmemişti. Ross onun bu durumunu biliyordu -çok vakit geçirirlerdi- ve yüzünden geçen şu çoklu duygu dalgasının sebebini de.

Daha çok yaklaşıp ellerini kendi avuçları arasına aldı. Bununla dikkatini çekebilmişti sonunda. "Bak, bu yılbaşında da yalnız olmana izin vermiyorum. Yanımda olmanı istiyorum. Tamam mı?"

Laura gözleri dolu dolu, gülümseyerek başını salladı. Sonra ona sıkıca sarılmıştı ve işte o an her şey oldukça doğru geliyordu. En yakın arkadaşının çocukluğunu geçirdiği eve gidip Noel'i onun ailesi ve tonla akrabasıyla geçirmesi gayet normaldi, değil mi?

Ama bir haftaya yaklaşık süredir buradaydı ve Rocky sevgilisi Alexa'yla, Rydel ise geçen haftaya kadar Ellington'laydı -çocuk Kaliforniya'ya ailesinin yanına gitmek zorunda kalmıştı-ve bütün bu çiftlerin yanında, bir de Ross ve Laura vardı. Onlar tam olarak neydi, kimse bilmiyordu.

Bunun yanında, burada geçirdiği zamanın bitiyor oluşu ona ayrı bir hüzün veriyordu tam şu anda. Bu karanlık ve yalnız kaldığı odada.

Yarın 2014 bitiyordu ve koca bir yıl daha geçmiş olacaktı. Ne olduklarını bilmedikleri bir yıl. Hem de her zamankinden daha fazla yakınlaşmışlardı. Normal bir arkadaşlıklarının olmadığı zaten en başından beri biliniyordu ama Laura yorulmuştu artık. Onu düşünmekten yorulmuştu ve Ross'la bunu defalarca konuşmalarına ve aralarındakinden emin olmadıklarını kararlaştırmalarına rağmen ikisi de daha fazlası olduğunu biliyorlardı ve artık muhtemelen son sezonu çekiyorlardı; yani zamanları kalmamıştı.

O an birden bire delirmiş gibi -belki de bir saat kadar önce onunla gizlice içtikleri birkaç kadehin verdiği cesaretle- yataktan fırladı ve sakin adımlarla odadan çıkıp karanlıkta onun kaldığı odaya doğru ilerlemeye başladı. Zaten birbirlerine yakın olduklarından ve mütemadiyen burada vakit geçirdiğinden, bulması zor olmamıştı.

Kapıyı sessizce açıp yatağının yanına geldi, başucuna. Uyandırsa mı emin değildi ve o an geri dönmeye karar vermişti ki Ross gözlerini açtı. "Uyuyamadın değil mi?"

Başını iki yana salladı. Ross kenara kayıp gelmesi için yorganı kaldırdı, o da yine sözsüz bir şekilde yanına kıvrıldı.

Bütün varlıklarıyla çok yakınlardı şu anda. Güzel olan ise, hiç rahatsız olmuyorlardı.

"Ben de uyuyamadım."

"Ama çok uykun olduğunu söylemiştin."

Derin bir nefes aldı. "Fazla düşünmek fazla uykuyu götürür."

Sessizlik. Ross onun elini tuttu. "Ellerin buz gibi. Üşüyor musun?"

"Hayır, yani şu an değil. Bayağı sıcaksın."

Ross gülümsedi. Sonra dayanamadı, onun parmakları arasında olmayan elini de yanağına getirdi. Keşke bu kadar güzel olmasaydı.

"Ne düşünüyordun?"

Gelen soruyla yarım yamalak gülümsedi, silikti biraz. "Bu gece söylediklerini."

Laura sessiz kalmayı tercih etti. Ross ise fısıldayarak konuşuyordu. "Söylediğine inanıyor musun gerçekten? Yani, çekimler bittiğinde eninde sonunda kopacağımıza."

"Hep böyle olmuyor mu? Şimdiden çok meşgulüz ve set dışında görüşmemiz iyice zorlaştı."

Ross zorlukla yutkundu. "Böyle olsun istemiyorum. Ben- ben bize daha çok vakit ayırabilirim, biliyorum zor oluyor ve yoruluyoruz ama sorun değil sadece-"

Laura onu durdurdu. "Ross."

Ama Ross onu dinlemedi, devam ediyordu. "-biraz programlarımızı düzenleriz ve birbirine yakın yerlerde otururuz ve hatta belki ev tutarız, dördümüz, olmaz mı? Hem Raini ve Calu-"

Bu sefer daha kararlıydı. "Ross, dur," diye tekrarladı. Durmuştu sonunda.

"Sence normal mi bunlar? Daha ne kadar böyle devam edebiliriz ki? Yeni insanlar etrafında olacak, sen de biliyorsun. Yeni bir en yakın arkadaşın olacak. Yeni bir Laura, yeni birer Raini ve Calum."

"Hayır, hayır; işte şimdi saçmalıyorsun."

"Ross, yapma. Beraber devam etsek bile ben yine gece uyuyamadığımda yanına geleceğim ve sen de beni yatağa alacaksın ve yine tüm gece sadece sarılıp uyuyacağız ve sabah dünyanın en doğal şeyiymiş gibi beraber uyanıp hayatımıza devam edeceğiz. Aynı bu sabah da olacak şey gibi."

Ross sessizleşmişti, sadece ona bakıyordu.

Laura sesini daha çok alçalttı, "Bu sadece bir rüya, Ross. Biliyorsun."

Sonunda ağzını açtı. "Ama- " Ve sustu. Ne söyleyecekti ki? Ne söyleyecekse durumu daha da zorlaştıracaktı.

Sonuçta onu öptü. Bu ikisini de çok şaşırtmamıştı –bazen sadece gelir ve hiçbir şey söylemeden bunu yapardı. Bir şey anlatmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

Yanağını sıcağıyla kavrayan eli kahve saçlarının arasına gittiği anda Laura ona karşılık vermişti. Bir öpücük, beklediklerinden uzun sürmüştü; yumuşak, yavaş, duygulu, derin, uyumlu. Mükemmellerdi aslında. Yalnızca beraberken.

İlk çekilmek zorunda kalan Laura'ydı. Daha çok uzatıp zaten var olandan daha çok karışıklık yaratacak aşamaya gelmemelilerdi; burada bırakmalıydılar.

Ama Ross alnını onunkine yaslamıştı ve derince aldıkları nefesler ikisinin de dudaklarını gıdıklıyordu. Evet evet, en mutlu olduğu an buydu işte. Neden bekliyordu?

"Laura," diye fısıldadı. Laura ona baktı, çikolata rengi gözlerinde merak vardı. Kendininkilerden hiç ayırmıyordu.

Hafifçe gülümsedi ve söylemek üzere olduğu kelimeleri sonraya sakladı. "Hadi uyuyalım."

* * *

><p>"Riker uyan."<p>

Riker bir şeyler mırıldanıp öbür tarafa döndü, ama o sırada tekrar sarsıldığını fark etti.

"Kahvaltı için bekleniyorsun."

Tek gözünü yavaşça açıp telefondan saatine baktı, sabahın 6'sıydı ve hala acıkmak için de, uyanmak için de çok erkendi. Homurdandı. "Kahvaltının canı cehenneme."

Üstündeki yorgan aniden çekildi, bunun yapılmasından nefret ettiği halde. Gözlerini aniden açıp sitemkâr bir nida attı. Şu an karşısında duran annesinden başkası olsaydı muhtemelen onu öldürürdü.

Stormie gülümseyip oğlunun yanağından öptü, sonra odadan çıktı. Koridorda ilerlerken Riker'ın tuvaletleri işgal eden kuzenlerine bağırışını duyabiliyordu.

Kısa süre içinde herkes uyandırılmış, kalabalık evi küçük bir gürültü kaplamıştı. Uyandırılma sırası ise Ross'a gelmişti. İşte hepimizin merakla beklediği an.

Ailenin uyumayı en çok seven, ama her zaman en erken kalkmak zorunda kalan üyesi. Bu yüzden onu sona bırakarak, bugün büyük bir iyilik yapmıştı.

Kapıya birkaç defa vurduysa da ses gelmeyince en iyisinin içeri girmek olduğuna karar verdi.

Gördüğü ilk şey yorgan üstlerinde, birbirine sıkıca sarılmış iki insandı. Birbirlerine dönüklerdi ama Laura'nın yüzü ancak Ross'un göğsüne geliyordu. Ross'un başı onunkinin üstündeydi ve burnu onun saçları arasına gömülmüştü. Bir anlığına durdu, nasıl tepki vereceğini hesaplamamıştı ve bir tepkiye gerek olmadığını da kısa sürede anladı.

Başı oğlunun göğsünde, ona sıkıca sarılmış uyuyan bu kız Laura'ydı ve bu hayatında gördüğü en güzel sahnelerden biriydi. İkisi de aşırı huzurlulardı.

Odayı ağır nefes alışverişleri dolduruyordu. Onları ilk kez beraber uyurken görmüyordu ama güzeldi işte. Gülümsedi. Nedense, onlar her zaman Stormie'ye kendisi ve Mark'ın gençliğini anımsatırdı.

Dönüp sessiz adımlarla odadan çıktı ve onları yalnız bıraktı.

Belki her şey bir yana, oğluna biraz daha iyilik yapabilirdi bugün.

* * *

><p>"Bunu tam olarak ne kadar süredir yapıyor?"<p>

Rocky dönüp Riker'a cevap verdi. "Bana 38 dakika gibi geldi."

Rydel ise hipnotize olmuş gibi bakıyordu. "Bu çok tatlı." Ve hepsi tekrar Ross'un baktığı yöne doğru başlarını çevirdiler.

Tam bir yeni yıl öncesi ev sıcaklığındaydı her şey. Mutfakta anneler vardı. Babaların nerede sohbet ettiği belli değildi ama buralarda bir yerlerdeydi onlar da, herhalde. Bizimkiler solonda koltuklara kurulmuşlardı. Küçük kuzenleri evin içinde koşuşturup oynuyorlardı. Bir tanesi, en küçüklerinden biriydi, Laura'nın kucağındaydı ve beraber boyama yapıyorlardı. Ross tekli koltuklardan birindeydi ve yüzünde tuhaf bir ifadeyle tam karşısındaki bu sahneyi gözlerini kırpmadan izliyordu.

İşte bizimkilerin de uzun süredir izlediği sahne buydu.

Laura herkesle iyi anlaşma yetisinden yine ödün vermiyordu çünkü gerçekten, çocukların hepsi ona resmen tapıyorlardı. Onlarla harikaydı.

Cody elindeki pastel boyalardan biriyle Laura'nın yanağını boyayınca Ross güldü. Laura onun tarafına kötü bir bakış attı ama o da gülümsüyordu. Ve cidden, abartmıyorum, birkaç dakika boyunca öylece birbirlerine baktılar. Ta ki Cody onun saçını çekiştirip resmini gösterene kadar.

"Tamam, kabul ediyorum. Bu aşırı romantikti."

"Aman tanrım. Rocky, beni korkutuyorsun," dedi Rydel gözlerini kırpıştırıp. Kardeşi gözlerini devirip Alexa'nın yanına gitti.

Ve başını tekrar diğer kardeşine -hani şu kırk dakikadır izlediği kıza biraz bayağı âşık olan- döndürdüğünde yerinden kalkıp Laura ve Cody'nin yanına gitmiş olduğunu fark etti. Bir şeyler söyledi, sonra Laura Cody'ye fısıldayıp koltuğa oturttu ve beraber yukarı çıktılar.

Gerçek şuydu ki, tüm gün dün gece hakkında tek kelime etmemişlerdi. Hatta konuşmamışlardı bile.

Merdivenlerde Laura'nın elini tutup odasına getirdi. Kapıyı kapattı ve hatta kimsenin bölmemesi için kilitledi.

Hava sanılanın aksine gergin değildi. Hala el ele olduklarını fark ettiler. Ross ellerini gevşetti, ama bununla beraber tek yaptığı, Laura'nın korktuğunun aksine, elini daha sıkı sarmaktı.

Laura gülümsemesini bastırmak zorunda kalmıştı. Tam o sırada pencereye gözü takıldı. Kar yağıyordu. Etraf bembeyazdı. Odası da öyle. Burayı tanır gibiydi. Kar yağdığında nasıl olduğunu adı gibi biliyordu sanki.

Öyleydi. Detaylar onun için önemliydi.

İşte tam da bu yüzden, dört yıldır söylemeyi unuttuğu küçük, _küçücük_ ayrıntının gün yüzüne çıkma zamanı gelmişti.

"Bu çok güzel," dedi Laura, bir haftadır aynı manzarayı görüyor olmasına rağmen. Cevap gelmeyince ona döndü, ama Ross pencereye bakmıyordu. Tam da gözlerinin içine, ona bakıyordu. Ona ne zaman böyle baksa kalbinin biraz uyuştuğunu hissederdi. Gözlerinde bir şeyler arıyor gibiydi, derinlerde.

Ross uzatmadı. "Ben sana aşığım."

Hiç bu kadar emin olmamıştı.

Biri size gelse ve sadece bu tek cümleyi söylese, ne yapardınız?

Laura da bilmiyordu. Konuşamıyordu. Ki o Laura'ydı, hep konuşurdu.

O sırada alt kattan yüksek bir geri sayım duyulmaya başlandı. _10….9…8…_

Laura birden gerçekliğin farkına varıp gülümsedi. "Sanırım bu yılı beraber bitiriyoruz."

_6….5…_

Ross'un yüzünde hala bir endişe vardı. Her şeyi batırmıştı, işte.

"Bu arada ben de sana aşığım, bil istedim."

"Ne?"

_3..._

Laura güldü_. 2…_ "Mutlu yıllar." Ross hala şok ifadesini suratında taşıyordu, cevap veremedi.

_1... ve 0._

Bu sefer onu öpen Laura'ydı.

* * *

><p><strong>Mutlu yıllar. ;)<strong>

**Umarım beğenmişsinizdir.**

**Love you. :***


End file.
